A New Family Member
by foreverbm
Summary: Ben and Michael, with the help of Hunter and Jenny-Rebecca decide to get a pet.


"Michael, for the tenth time we are not getting a dog!" Ben said ignoring the scowl that crossed his husband's face.

They had been arguing about this most of the weekend since walking past the pet shop at the Mall on Friday night. Michael had dragged Ben and the kids in, sighing over the cute puppies and how wonderful it would be for JR to have a pet.

That was the argument he was using on Ben, but secretly he was the one who really wanted a dog. The ones in the pet shop were adorable, but they weren't what he wanted.

Walking home from the store one night, he had taken a different route and found himself outside the local dog shelter. He couldn't see much, but the pitiful cries from the hidden dogs almost broke his heart, and he knew he had to give one of them a home.

Ben's arguments against the idea were sound, but he'd changed Ben's mind on much more important issues before, and he wasn't past using blackmail to get his own way.

They both worked, and a puppy needed a lot of attention was Ben's first argument. He had countered this with the fact they didn't necessarily have to get a puppy; they could get an older dog that was already trained. Ben had conceded this point with reasonably good grace.

Ben's next argument was what would they do with the dog if they wanted to go on vacation. He'd expected this and had his answer ready. Now that JR was in school, they would only be able to have weekends away, and that he knew his Mother would be more than happy to look after the dog. He'd already talked to her about this without Ben's knowledge just to make sure. He watched Ben as he explained all this, trying hard to keep a smile off his face. Ben's concession this time wasn't quite so gracious, he noticed.

He'd tried to think of any other arguments that Ben would put forward and had Hunter to back him up when Ben asked who would make sure it got exercise. They both said they would take turns walking it, and even JR had unwittingly come to his aid when she told Ben that she would feed it every night.

Ben's resistance to Michael was stronger than that to his daughter, and he could see Ben beginning to waiver under JR's heartfelt pleas about how much she would love a puppy, and that she would look after it, and if it was a good puppy, it could sleep in her bed.

Michael noticed the indulgent look he gave JR as she ran from the room, coming back minutes later with a picture book of dogs and puppies, and after climbing onto Ben's lap, proceeded it to show her father adding that '_ALL the kids had puppies Dada and I want one too.'_.

Hunter and Michael exchanged secret smiles as they walked from the room, leaving JR to twist Ben around her little finger without even knowing it.

Ben walked into the bedroom later that night as Michael was getting undressed for bed. The sight of his half naked husband almost made him forget about the discussion they needed to finish, but he pulled his thoughts from his twitching cock hoping that after this talk Michael would still be in the mood for some late night fucking.

"So baby, what's the real reason you want a dog?" Ben asked, sitting on the bed and beckoning Michael to join him.

Michael pulled off his underwear and the sight of his lover's cute little ass did nothing to relieve the ache in Ben's cock, but Michael seemed unaware of it as he pulled on his pajama pants and sidled over to Ben, a perplexed look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked as he sat next to Ben. "I told you, I think it would be good for JR to have a dog. It would teach her responsibility and….."

"Mmmmm…..why do I have a hard time believing that!" Ben stated, noticing a slight blush cross Michael's face.

"It's true!" Michael said. "And maybe….."

"Maybe what?" Ben asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I always wanted one. When I was growing up we couldn't have one because Ma worked long hours, and of course there wasn't the extra money for food and shots and everything else a dog needed." Michael said, dropping his head. "And now that we have the house and the room, I would love for JR to grow up with a pet, and Hunter's really excited about the idea as well and….."

"Okay, slow down Michael!" Ben laughed as Michael stopped momentarily to take a breath. "I not completely opposed to the idea…."

"You mean we can get one?" Michael yelled, then lowered his voice remembering the kids were asleep across the hall.

"Maybe." Ben answered. He was feeling a little guilty about stringing Michael along like this.

"So we can go and get one tomorrow?" Michael asked, snuggling up to Ben, slightly surprised how easy it had been to convince his husband.

"As long as you and the kids realize it's a long term commitment." Ben replied. "What happens if Hunter decides to go away to college, it will mean we will have to take it for walks every day, which I don't mind, but if I've got late classes….."

"JR and I can take it before dinner." Michael answered quickly.

Ben couldn't help but laugh at Michael's enthusiasm and decided it was time to put him out of his misery.

"Okay, baby you win." Ben said. "Should we go to the pet store tomorrow after school?"

"No." Michael answered.

"No?"Ben replied, a confused look crossing his face.

"The other night on the way home I passed the dog shelter, and I thought we could go there and see if we can find a dog." Michael said, his eyes meeting Ben's.

Ben lifted Michael's chin and covered his mouth in a deep kiss. When they broke for air Michael looked questionably at Ben.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you and because you'd rather give a stray dog a home than find one in a pet store." Ben answered.

"Considering we're a kinda mixed up family I thought a mutt might fit in better!" Michael said a wide smile on his face.

Ben laughed loudly before pushing Michael onto his back and slowly removing his pajama pants, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"There's something else I would like to fit in." He said, and Michael giggled before soft contented sighs passed his lips as Ben began a slow and very detailed exploration of his husband's body before making love to him.

As Michael drifted off to sleep, wrapped securely in Ben's arms, he couldn't help but congratulate himself on his ability to talk his husband into anything.

The next afternoon Michael walked home from school with a very excited JR, skipping along next to him.

"What sort of dog we gonna get Daddy?" she asked, reaching up for Michael's hand.

"I don't know, honeybun." Michael replied. "We'll wait for Dada and Hunter to get home and go to the shelter."

"What's a 'helter?" She asked, stopping suddenly and looking up at her father.

Michael knelt down in front of his daughter.

"A shelter is where dogs that people can't look after any more go to live until someone, like us, wants to give them a new home."

"Why don't people want them, Daddy?"

"Lots of reasons sweetheart." Michael answered. "Maybe they had to move away and couldn't take the dog with them, or maybe they got sick and couldn't look after it any more."

"Poor doggies." JR looked at Michael. "We won't give our dog away will we, Daddy?"

"No, JR." Michael answered. "When we choose a dog, he or she will be part of our family always."

"And it can sleep in my bed!" JR said giggling.

"I don't think so, JR." Michael replied.

"I want it to!" JR said, stamping her foot which that told Michael a tantrum was not too far away.

"Listen to me, JR. We don't know what sort of dog we're going to get yet; it might be used to sleeping in a basket or even just on the floor by itself. I think that we should maybe let him decide where he wants to sleep when we bring him home."

JR considered this for a few minutes before a smile crossed her face.

"Ok Daddy, but I know it will want to sleep in my bed!"

Michael sighed wondering if this new member of their family knew what it was getting itself into. He stood, picking up JR and lifting her onto his shoulders.

"Let's get home, sweetheart." He said "Have you got any homework?"

"Yes Daddy, I have to 'ractice writing my name…and Daddy, the teacher said I have to write my FULL name and that's so many letters!" JR said. "Why can't I just write JR?"

"Because that's your proper name, and it's such a pretty name." Michael answered.

"But it's soooooooooo long Daddy!"

"I know, but Dada will help you."

JR nodded her head happily as they finished their walk home to find Hunter had already arrived.

Michael settled JR at the table with a sandwich and glass of milk, deciding to get dinner prepared before Ben got home so they could go straight to the shelter. He was unashamedly excited about the prospect of having a dog in the house and didn't even bite back when Hunter walked through the kitchen complaining about the fact that he was cooking dinner instead of Ben, even if it would be more 'health food.' He just shooed him away, telling him to get started on his homework, to the disappointment of Hunter who was used to having, and usually winning, a heated debate with Michael.

When Ben finally walked in the door, Michael had JR ready and called upstairs for Hunter to _'get his ass down here, they were ready to go!'_

Ben drove with Michael giving him directions to the shelter at the same time trying to keep an excited and very talkative JR quiet as she bounced around in her booster seat.

When they pulled up in front of the shelter, the barks of the dogs from behind the walls were loud, and JR stood in front of Ben, lifting her arms waiting for him to pick her up.

He scooped her into his arms, and she covered her ears with her hands.

"Noisy Dada!" She said, shaking her head.

Ben ruffled her hair as they followed Michael and Hunter through the door and into a large waiting room. A middle-aged woman behind the counter looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked, giving them a welcoming smile.

"We want a doggie!" JR yelled "And it's going to sleep in my bed!"

Michael looked slightly embarrassed, but the woman laughed.

"What our daughter means is that we would like to give a dog a home." Michael said.

"What sort of dog are you looking for?" the woman asked.

"We're not sure." Ben replied. "But we would rather have an older dog that is already trained if possible, and obviously is used to children."

"How old is your daughter?" The woman asked "About four?"

"I'm five." JR said importantly "And I go to school. Can we see the doggies now?"

"Sorry about that." Michael said, giving Hunter, who was trying to control his laughter, a 'behave yourself' glare.

"And this is everyone in the home?" she asked.

"Yes just the four of us. I'm Michael Novotny-Bruckner and this is my husband Ben and our son Hunter, and you already know JR I think." Michael replied.

The fact that the family dynamics didn't seem to faze her, relaxed Michael slightly.

"Well, how about you all come with me, and I'll take you to see the dogs that I think you may like." She said, standing up and walking from behind the counter. "Obviously we will have a few more questions for you if you find a dog that you would like to take home."

They all followed the woman through the office and out into an open air courtyard. There appeared to be about six dogs, of varying sizes and breeds lying around. They all stood when they walked through the gate, some barking, others just watching with apparent interest.

Ben lowered JR to the ground, grabbing her hand before she could run off.

"This could be a difficult decision!" Ben said, turning to Michael.

"I know, they are all so cute." Michael replied. "How on earth are we going to decide?"

Hunter meanwhile wandered off, and Michael was about to follow him when a giggling JR called out.

"Daddy…I like this one!" She said, patting the small beagle like dog that was licking her hand.

"He's very cute JR, but let's look around first." Michael replied, still unsure how they were all going to agree on just one.

Michael turned to walk off but stopped when he felt something nuzzling against his leg. He looked down to find two big brown eyes staring back at him.

"Ben." He said quietly as he bent down patting the silky head of the dog. He was medium sized with tanned colored ears which were standing straight up as if he was listening to the conversation going on around him. The rest of him was a creamy color with a few markings of the tan here and there.

Ben knelt down next to his husband smiling when the dog nudged his hand with his wet nose as if demanding to be patted. He obliged and laughed when the dog turned its head slightly and proceeded to lick JR's hand. Her giggles rang out around the courtyard, and Hunter turned to see what all the noise was. He wandered over and knelt down with them, just missing being smacked by the dog's tail which was wagging furiously.

Ben reached out and took Michael's hand, a wide smile on his face.

"It looks like the dog has found us instead of us finding him." He said, and Michael nodded in agreement.

"So kids what do you think?" He asked, hoping against hope that they would both agree. Somehow he knew that this was the dog he always wanted and let out a sigh of relief when both Hunter and JR nodded in agreement.

They all stood when the woman walked back into the courtyard.

"It looks like you have found what you were looking for." She said.

"It didn't take that long actually." Michael said happily. "He seems to be good with kids."

"Yes he is. His previous owners had two small children." She replied.

"Why did they give him up?" Ben asked.

"They had to move out of state for work, and they only had a small apartment with no yard and he was used to a big area to play in." The woman replied. "You have a yard?"

"Yes." Ben replied. "And it's fully fenced so there's no way he could escape."

"That's good to hear." She replied. "So would you like to come inside and fill out some paper work, and then you could take him home."

They all nodded and started to walk off when Michael realized the dog was at his heels, walking quietly next to him.

"What's the doggies name?" JR asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Astro." The woman answered and looked slightly taken aback when they broke out in laughter.

"Is there a problem with the name?" She asked a confused look on her face.

When Michael finally controlled his laughter, he shook his head.

"No problem at all, and if we all seem like we're slightly mad it's because that name has special significance for us." Michael answered, taking Ben's hand and squeezing it.

"It seems like the perfect dog for you then." She answered.

Michael and Ben exchanged glances before Michael reached up planting a kiss on his husband's mouth, ignoring the rolling eyes look from Hunter.

"Daddy, can we take doggie home with us now?" JR asked, tugging at Michael's hand.

"Yes sweetheart, but his name is Astro. Can you say that?" Michael said.

"'stro." JR replied giggling when Astro bumped her with his nose.

"Looks like he'll answer to that!" Michael said looking at Ben.

The woman smiled at JR then turned to Hunter.

"Would you like to take your sister to see the puppies while your parents fill out the forms?"

Hunter nodded, picking up JR.

"Come on kid, let's go find the puppies!"

Ben and Michael followed the woman into the office, settling into the chairs and proceeded to fill out the necessary documentation and pay the donation to the shelter.

"Do you need feeding bowls and a leash?" She asked, taking the completed forms from them. "There is a small store attached to the shelter where you can buy anything."

"We have absolutely nothing." Ben answered "But perhaps we should wait for the kids to come back before we buy anything. You know what JR is like if she doesn't have her say."

Michael nodded unable to keep the smile off his face, knowing they would be taking Astro – he was still amazed beyond belief by the dog's name – home with them.

Ben smiled indulgently at his husband, he could see the happiness in Michael's eyes and knew that this dog would make their family complete.

They continued chatting with the woman until Hunter and JR returned, JR talking non-stop about all the puppies she had seen and the pout that appeared on her face when both her fathers told her she couldn't have one didn't last long when they walked into the store.

Nearly an hour later, after Ben put their purchases of everything that Astro would need into the car, they walked back into the courtyard to find Astro sitting at the gate. His tailed wagged as they pushed open the gate and he sat quietly as Michael put the collar and leash on him.

"Ready to go home boy?" Michael said, looking down at the dog. Astro let out a loud woof in response, and they all laughed as they left the shelter and headed to their car.

Ben opened the door, settling JR in her seat before Michael took the leash off Astro laughing as he watched him jump into the car, sitting upright between JR and Hunter, staking his claim for a spot in the car.

JR talked non-stop all the way home despite Hunter's _'can't you be quiet for just one minute'_ comments. Michael shushed them all, looking at Astro who seemed to be amused by the antics of his new family.

When they pulled up in front of their house, JR scrambled out of her car seat as Ben put Astro's leash back on and led him up the stairs; stopping every few seconds for him to sniff at his new surroundings.

Once inside the house, Ben took the leash off and they watched Astro walking around the living room and kitchen, his tail wagging as if giving his new home his mark of approval.

"I want to show 'stro my bedroom!" JR demanded calling the dog, who obediently walked over and sat in front of her, their heads almost level. She grabbed hold of his collar and proceeded to pull him up the stairs, Ben and Michael watched, laughing as they almost fell over each other on each stair. Hunter began unpacking the bags, taking the dog's new dish to the kitchen, happy to wait for his sister to have her time with their new pet before he got to know him better.

Michael and Ben walked up the stairs hand in hand and followed the giggles of JR to her room. They found them both sitting on the bed, JR attempting to put one of her doll's hats onto Astro.

"I don't think he wants to wear that, honeybun." Michael said and Astro apparently agreed as he shook his head and the hat fell to the floor.

"He's hungry Dada." JR said, jumping from the bed, Astro at her heels.

Ben scooped his daughter into his arms giving her a squeeze.

"How about we go and feed him then?" He asked walking from the room. JR nodded in agreement, and they waited on the landing for Michael and Astro to join them, Ben smiling as they walked down the stairs with the newest member of the Novotny-Bruckner family.


End file.
